Libertango
by Reimusha
Summary: Dans un climat de défiance et de désaccords suite à l'affaire Braxton, Elizabeth et Reddington mènent chacun un combat personnel mettant en jeu sa carrière pour l'une et sa vie pour l'autre. Parviendront-ils à mettre leur rancœur de côté pour que cette bataille ne soit pas la dernière ?
1. Chapter 1 : Jambalaya

**Ma nouvelle fic, directement inspirée des derniers épisodes 209, 10 et 11. Je prévois beaucoup de moments douloureux, de tromperies et de déception. Et je risque, dès le premier chapitre,de me faire quelques ennemies ! J'assume !**

* * *

**LIBERTANGO**

* * *

_Au bout du téléphone, il y a votre voix et il y a les mots que je ne dirai pas._

_Tous ces mots qui font peur quand ils ne font pas rire__, q__ui sont dans trop de films, de chansons et de livres._

_Je voudrais vous les dire__ e__t je voudrais les vivre._

_Je ne le ferai pas._

_Je veux, je ne peux pas._

_Je suis seule à crever, et je sais où vous êtes._

_J'arrive, attendez-moi, nous allons nous connaître._

_Préparez votre temps, pour vous j'ai tout le mien._

_Je voudrais arriver, je reste, je me déteste._

_Je n'arriverai pas._

_Je veux, je ne peux pas._

_Je devrais vous parler,__ j__e devrais arriver ou je devrais dormir._

_J'ai peur que tu sois sourd,__ j__'ai peur que tu sois lâche._

_J'ai peur d'être indiscrète._

_Je ne peux pas vous dire que je t'aime peut-être…_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : JAMBALAYA**

_« Quand je suis arrivé à la Nouvelle-Orléans, j'ai fait gaffe de ne pas m'installer dans un bordel, bien que toute la ville me parût en être un. »_

_Charles Bukowski_

* * *

Il regardait distraitement le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, s'abandonnant dans le spectacle envoutant des flots immobiles du Bayou. Le soleil se couchait sur les marécages bordant la route, les inondant d'une douce lueur rougeoyante. Les eaux stagnantes baignées de lumière donnaient une fausse impression de quiétude et faisaient presque oublier les dangers qu'elles pouvaient abriter. A peine l'un ou l'autre serpent en troublaient-il la surface, leurs longs corps sinueux la faisant calmement ondoyer.

Rapidement, l'eau se parsema de minuscules paillettes dorées et se mit à briller, reflétant comme un miroir l'éclat aveuglant du soleil rasant.

Il vit du coin de l'œil son chauffeur rabattre le pare-soleil sur le côté et lui-même chaussa ses verres fumés pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière agressive.

La voiture quitta les routes boueuses du Bayou et s'engagea le long du Mississipi, sur la large nationale 23 qui devait les ramener à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Le vieux crocodile n'avait pas été facile à convaincre. Pourtant, depuis vingt ans qu'ils se connaissaient, Raymond Reddington ne lui avait jamais donné aucun prétexte de douter de sa bonne foi en ce qui concernait la sauvegarde du monde sauvage. Toute cette région de l'Acadiane souffrait encore de l'explosion de Deepwater qui avait sinistré l'ensemble de la Louisiane en 2010 et l'éco-système fragile du Bayou peinait à se remettre des dégâts occasionnés par les langues de pétrole qui s'étaient insinuées jusque dans les marécages luxuriants. La faune et la flore de cet endroit magnifique, autrefois foisonnantes, s'étaient vues amputées de milliers d'espèces rares et uniques au monde. Un désastre écologique sans précédent.

Le cadien Joe Lafitte, responsable du refuge Pass A Loutre de Venice, s'occupait seul de la réhabilitation de centaines d'espèces sauvages. En dépit des promesses du président Obama, les subventions de l'état s'étaient taries et Lafitte devait gérer seul une région de plus de trois cents kilomètres carrés en comptant sur la générosité de quelques trop rares passionnés d'écologie.

Red sourit en s'enfonçant davantage dans le fauteuil en cuir de sa Lincoln. Il venait de proposer au vieux Joe un don qui se trouvait être l'exact montant de la commission qu'il avait reçu de Claude Hippeau lors de la signature du contrat de la société française Savillion pour la gestion des oléoducs d'Ouzbékistan. Le criminel savourait l'ironie de son choix. Lafitte, d'abord effrayé par le chiffre astronomique, bien loin des donations dont il avait l'habitude et inquiet de la réputation du Concierge du Crime, s'était un peu fait tirer l'oreille mais avait fini par reconnaître qu'il avait besoin de cet argent. Et Red avait besoin que le cadien accepte. L'argent du pétrole ne pouvait être utilisé que pour réparer les dégâts du pétrole. Telle était sa vision des choses.

C'était une bonne chose de faite. Il était heureux de ces moments de bien dans son monde hideux fait de sang et de bassesses. Comme de petites expiations venant grignoter la somme colossale de ses crimes et qui, le temps d'un instant, apaisaient sa conscience torturée.

Il tourna la tête et contempla l'étendue majestueuse du Mississipi qui s'écoulait, calme et paresseux, le long de la route. Il aimait la Nouvelle-Orléans. Hors du temps, à la fois farouche et chaleureuse, Big Easy lui apportait toujours sérénité et inspiration au milieu du tumulte de sa vie dissolue.

Il brûlait d'envie de faire découvrir à Elizabeth cette terre riche et les plaisirs simples qui suffisaient au bonheur de ses habitants. Se faire surprendre par la saveur douce-amère d'un jambalaya, se laisser griser par la vitesse stupéfiante d'un hydroglisseur lors d'une balade sur l'un des méandres marécageux du Mississipi formant la plaine amphibie du Bayou. Déguster un rhum planteur à l'ombre d'une pergola en écoutant un disque de Bobby Charles. Voir le soleil embraser une dernière fois les eaux paisibles avant de se coucher et de laisser la vie aquatique nocturne reprendre ses droits.

Un jour, peut-être. Lorsque Lizzie aura compris qu'il n'était pas son ennemi et qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner à être en conflit permanent avec lui. Il regarda machinalement son téléphone et soupira en constatant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu au message qu'il lui avait laissé la veille. Il comprenait sa réserve mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé par le comportement immature de la jeune femme. Combien de temps encore avant qu'elle n'accepte de lui parler à nouveau ? Combien de preuves de sa sincérité et de son amour faudra-t-il pour qu'elle cesse ce bashing puéril ?

La zone résidentielle verte et boisée du sud de la Nouvelle-Orléans fit progressivement place aux abords bitumés des supermarchés et des stations-services. Dix minutes encore et la voiture longea les premières habitations du quartier de Belle-Chasse. Red se laissa gagner par le rythme lent de la vie louisianaise, observant les gens normaux mener leur existence paisible, ignorants de la vraie laideur du monde. Comme il les enviait. Compromis à l'extrême dans les intrigues les plus viles de l'humanité, lui ne pouvait plus ignorer la réalité de la société dans laquelle tous vivaient. Il était une partie du mal qui gangrénait le monde et aucun retour en arrière ne serait jamais possible pour lui. Son seul salut ne pouvait venir que d'Elizabeth Keen.

La voiture s'arrêta souplement, le tirant de cette détestable morosité qui le prenait parfois à l'improviste depuis l'opération liée à Luther. Surpris, il leva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé à son hôtel. La portière s'ouvrit et un jeune homme en livrée de groom s'inclina, l'invitant à sortir du véhicule. Il grommela un remerciement et s'extirpa de la Lincoln aimablement prêtée par la direction du Hyatt French Quarter. Dembe laissa le volant à un employé et rejoignit silencieusement son patron à l'entrée du palace. Ils traversèrent le hall agréablement décoré dans des tons de blanc et se dirigèrent vers la réception.

« Ah ! Monsieur Fouchon ! s'exclama le jeune homme efflanqué qui se trouvait derrière le guichet.

\- Bonsoir, Jean. Vous avez du courrier pour moi ? demanda Red dans un français parfait.

\- Oui, tenez », répondit le réceptionniste en lui tendant deux lettres.

Reddington les prit et regarda machinalement les enveloppes. Rien d'important. Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner vers les ascenseurs lorsque l'employé le retint.

« Mr Fouchon, votre épouse est arrivée. Elle vous attend dans votre suite. »

**oooOoOooo**

Red regarda Dembe et hocha légèrement la tête. Le soudanais glissa la carte magnétique dans la serrure qui se déverrouilla dans un cliquetis sec. La porte massive s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres et Dembe la poussa violemment avant d'entrer, arme en joue, sécurisant rapidement l'entrée de la suite. Red le suivit, vérifiant les angles que son garde du corps ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Ils parvinrent tous les deux dans le salon principal où une femme les attendait. Étendue lascivement sur le canapé, sa nudité ne semblait pas la gêner et elle leur sourit, saluant leur arrivée d'un élégant geste de la main qui souleva légèrement le fedora masculin qu'elle arborait avec insolence.

Dembe s'approcha sans un regard pour elle et contourna le sofa pour entrer dans l'une des chambres.

« Bonsoir, Dembe, roucoula langoureusement la femme en le suivant des yeux.

\- Madeline… », murmura-t-il sans s'arrêter.

Reddington se dirigea vers la seconde chambre sous le regard appréciateur de Madeline Pratt.

« Je suis seule, Ray, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te croire sur parole, répondit-il en sécurisant la dernière pièce.

\- R.A.S. », dit Dembe en revenant dans le salon.

Red hocha la tête et se tourna vers Madeline. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard et un sourire amusé vint planer sur ses lèvres carmin. Comprenant qu'il serait rapidement de trop, Dembe fit demi-tour et partit sans un mot pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Red enleva lentement son chapeau et sa veste et les déposa avec une méticulosité maniaque sur un fauteuil. Le sourire de Madeline s'agrandit tandis qu'elle baissait sans honte les yeux vers les fesses du criminel.

« Ce costume en lin est l'un de tes plus beaux, Raymond », ronronna-t-elle.

Le Concierge du Crime lui adressa un regard ennuyé et défit le nœud de sa cravate avant de la faire glisser le long de son cou. La femme éclata de rire et tapota le canapé à côté d'elle pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Reddington remonta ses manches de chemise et prit place à une distance raisonnable de sa maîtresse.

« Mad…

\- Ray.

\- S'il-te-plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas l'un de mes chapeaux », soupira-t-il.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice et ôta le fedora bleu nuit qui lui couvrait la tête avant de le poser avec précaution sur la table basse.

« Quel mauvais vent t'a déposée dans ma suite ? reprit sèchement Reddington.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ? », demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Ses seins lourds retombèrent un peu dans son mouvement, accrochant le regard de Red.

« Je réserve mon jugement », dit-il à mi-voix en sentant avec mauvaise humeur son corps réagir trop vite à la proximité de Madeline.

Elle s'approcha et ses doigts agiles commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise légère. Elle vit la pomme d'Adam de Reddington monter et descendre et serra les jambes sur son intimité moite et affamée. Elle se mordilla les lèvres avec gourmandise, affichant une petite moue coquine.

« Laisse-moi te convaincre de ma bonne foi », chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque, les yeux brillants de désir.

**oooOoOooo**

Red, un bras sous la tête, gardait les yeux rivés au plafond de la chambre. La fenêtre entrouverte laissait entendre les sons caractéristiques de début de soirée du quartier français de la Nouvelle Orléans et il s'imagina sans peine les musiciens de rue, les acrobates et les vendeurs à la sauvette qui faisaient partie intégrante du folklore local et contribuaient à l'animation entrainante de ce secteur si populaire de la ville.

Madeline s'était lovée au creux de son bras et sa tête reposait sur l'épaule solide du criminel. Elle jouait avec les poils blonds de son torse, les lissant et les entortillant autour de ses doigts.

« Tu as perdu du poids, remarqua-t-elle en flattant ses pectoraux. Et tu es bien plus musclé qu'avant. Un tel exploit de ta part, toi qui te soucies si peu de ton apparence, ne peut être dû qu'à une femme…

\- Puis-je enfin savoir la raison de ces retrouvailles inattendues, Madeline ? demanda Red.

\- Celle pour qui tu entretiens ton corps avec succès ne semble pas s'occuper aussi bien de toi que tu le mérites, insinua Madeline. Peut-être vide-t-elle ton portefeuille plus souvent que tes bourses… Tu as été très rapide ce soir, Ray. Plus que d'habitude. Le grand Raymond Reddington qui manque de contrôle ? L'âge, peut-être ?

\- Viens-en au fait », soupira-t-il.

Elle rit devant sa tentative de changer de sujet et accepta la rebuffade avec bonne humeur.

« J'ai besoin de toi, dit-elle en prenant un ton plus sérieux. J'ai un coup en préparation.

\- Tu es meilleure voleuse que moi, Madeline. En quoi te serais-je utile ?

\- Le braquage informatique n'est pas mon meilleur costume, dit-elle en dessinant des ronds sur son torse du bout de l'index. J'ai besoin de contacts que toi seul peut me fournir.

\- Que veux-tu voler ? demanda-t-il avec un soudain intérêt.

\- Quelque chose qui fera monter les enchères internationales. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »

Red secoua la tête et laissa échapper un rire de dérision.

« Mad, je te connais. Tu es une voleuse de talent et tu sais manipuler les hommes mieux qu'une mante religieuse. Mais tu ne sais pas négocier. Quoi que tu aies l'intention de voler, réfléchis bien. As-tu les épaules assez solides pour en assumer les conséquences ? »

Elle garda le silence un instant, semblant méditer ses paroles. Ses mains descendirent un peu et explorèrent les rondeurs douces et confortables de son ventre. Elle sentit la main de Reddington se crisper sur son flanc et fut heureuse de constater qu'elle lui faisait toujours de l'effet malgré les années et l'habitude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, Red. C'est mon problème. Tout ce que tu auras à faire sera de me préparer le terrain avant et me permettre de disparaître après.

\- Qu'ai-je à y gagner ?

\- N'ai-je pas toujours été plus que généreuse avec toi, Raymond ? »

Le soudain éclat de rire de Red agita son torse de légers soubresauts et fit trembler son ventre qui se contracta sous l'effort, dévoilant le dessin de ses muscles abdominaux.

« Combien, Madeline ?

\- Vingt pour cent du prix de vente.

\- Quarante.

\- Trente.

\- Trente et des informations.

\- Quelles informations ?

\- Je te le ferai savoir.

\- Ça signifie que tu acceptes ? », demanda Madeline avec un sourire ravi.

Red dégagea son bras sur lequel sa compagne reposait et s'allongea sur le côté. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la voleuse, savourant discrètement de la voir se recroqueviller sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Je repense souvent à notre dernière transaction. Tu m'as piégé. Je t'ai piégée. Pourquoi te ferai-je confiance ? Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne vas pas encore jouer un double jeu ?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu vas devoir te fier à moi.

\- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup.

\- Tu travailles toujours avec ta jeune protégée ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ? Victoire, ou…

\- Nicole, la coupa Red en faisant rapidement fonctionner sa mémoire.

\- C'est ça ! Nicole.

\- Nous ne travaillons pas ensemble pour le moment.

\- C'est pour elle ce corps d'athlète ? »

Reddington se contenta de la regarder sans dire un mot et Madeline poursuivit.

« J'ai vu la façon que tu avais de la regarder, Ray. Il fut un temps où c'était à moi que tu réservais ces yeux-là.

\- Tu imagines des choses, Madeline, répondit-il en baissant volontairement sa voix d'un demi-ton. Nicole n'est pas ce que tu penses.

\- Quoi qu'elle représente pour toi, elle s'occupe bien mal de ton bien-être », soupira-t-elle en laissant sa main s'égarer vers son propre bas-ventre.

Red la regarda faire, les yeux à demi-clos. Sa main s'avança et effleura les seins blancs de sa compagne, lui arrachant un long gémissement de désir. Avec un sourire de prédateur, il caressa les chairs sensibles du mamelon, agaçant sa pointe érigée et la pinçant du bout des doigts. De son autre main, il saisit le poignet de Madeline et l'amena vers son visage. Un à un, il suça les doigts de sa maîtresse avec gourmandise, les couvrant généreusement de salive. Tenant sa main d'une poigne ferme, il la dirigea ensuite vers l'entrejambe de la femme et guida son mouvement pour qu'elle se caresse. Madeline renversa la tête en arrière lorsque ses propres doigts trempés touchèrent son clitoris et, sous l'impulsion de Red, entamèrent un lent va-et-vient contre ses chairs brulantes.

Le criminel l'observa se donner du plaisir et laissa le bout de ses doigts jouer avec la peau tendre de ses cuisses et de son ventre.

« Oh, Red… gémit-elle.

\- Je ne fais rien, ma douce, dit-il, diabolique. Tu te caresses toute seule, comme une vilaine fille.

\- S'il-te-plait, Red… », murmura-t-elle, le souffle court et les joues roses.

Elle était belle. Belle et dangereuse. Il ne se lassait pas de faire l'amour avec elle. C'était toujours différent, toujours stimulant. La cambrioleuse était aussi insatiable que lui dans ce domaine et le sexe était pour eux deux une promesse de délices et de tourments insoupçonnés et infinis.

Il prit ses deux mains dans la sienne et, les emprisonnant fermement, les remonta au-dessus de sa tête. De son autre main restée libre, il caressa la toison fine et rasée de son pubis et agaça le clitoris gonflé. Madeline se cabra sous la caresse mais ne chercha pas à libérer ses mains de la poigne d'acier du Concierge du Crime. Red continua son exploration du sexe humide et chaud de sa maîtresse, mettant sa résistance à l'épreuve. Il glissa deux doigts à l'entrée de son vagin sans la pénétrer, la laissant tremblante de frustration et de désir.

« Red ! », gronda-t-elle.

Il rit et fit lentement coulisser ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, sentant la cyprine couler le long de ses phalanges.

« Tu es trempée, dit-il en s'approchant plus près. C'est pour moi tout ça ? »

Il l'embrassa doucement, goûtant ses lèvres charnues avec délicatesse. Elle en voulut davantage et releva la tête pour approfondir le baiser mais Red recula avec un sourire amusé et fit claquer sa langue d'un air désapprobateur.

« Red ! fit-elle, suppliante.

\- Chut. Ne bouge pas », ordonna-t-il.

Subjuguée par l'autorité de Reddington, elle se tut et se tint immobile, le corps frémissant d'anticipation.

Les doigts du criminel poursuivirent leur lent mouvement de va-et-vient dans les chairs tendres gorgées de sang et sa pénétration méthodique finit par avoir raison de l'endurance de Madeline qui cria son plaisir en tentant une nouvelle fois de se dégager de l'emprise de son amant. La sentant prête à rendre les armes, Red retira ses doigts du vagin agité de spasmes, lui arrachant un long gémissement mécontent. Sans la lâcher, il vint se placer entre ses cuisses et laissa son pénis douloureusement tendu se positionner de lui-même entre les grandes lèvres. Madeline se contorsionna sous lui et poussa son bassin vers l'avant pour le forcer à la pénétrer mais il la retint et l'embrassa avidement, trouvant sa langue et la taquinant de la sienne.

Il rompit brusquement leur baiser et la regarda. Les yeux grands ouverts rivés à ceux de Madeline, Red la pénétra lentement, savourant la sensation du fourreau chaud et serré s'ouvrant progressivement pour le laisser entrer. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en elle, son gland délicieusement enveloppé dans ses replis les plus intimes, il s'accorda une pause, se régalant des gémissements et des langoureux mouvements de hanche de sa maîtresse, qui trahissaient son violent désir pour lui.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille

« Mad, qu'as-tu exactement l'intention de voler ? », murmura-t-il d'une voix vibrante de menace.

* * *

**Ah, notre chère Madeline... Elle m'avait manquée, pas vous ? Fière et forte mais désespérément amoureuse et soumise à Red. Voilà, c'est ça, 50 shades of Red !**

**Reviews please !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Lapins & Chapeaux

**Voici le second chapitre, avec beaucoup de questions de la part de Lizzie à propos de tout ce qui la travaille en ce moment. **

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews sur mon chapitre précédent. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : LAPINS &amp; CHAPEAUX**

_« Celui qui ne sait pas chercher ne trouve pas. »_

_Umberto Eco, _le Pendule de Foucault

* * *

Elizabeth Keen, allongée sur son lit, fixait le plafond miteux de sa chambre de motel, un bloc-notes sur les jambes et mordillait le bout usé d'un vieux crayon de papier.

Elle regardait la photographie en format A4, épinglée au plafond, qui trônait au centre de son schéma, explorant attentivement les détails du visage masculin qu'elle connaissait bien. A dire vrai, elle avait ces derniers temps l'impression étrange de ne connaître que lui. Il éclipsait toutes les autres personnes de son entourage présent et passé, comme s'il avait toujours été auprès d'elle. Il avait pris bien trop de place dans sa vie et, même absent, il parvenait encore à la tourmenter.

Raymond Reddington. Le fléau de son existence.

De la photo du Concierge du Crime partait un fil qui se dirigeait vers un portrait plus petit d'elle. Le fil était accompagné d'un point d'interrogation qu'elle avait dessiné au feutre sur la peinture écaillée. Au-dessus du point d'interrogation, elle avait écrit en lettre majuscule le mot « FULCRUM ».

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'attendait plus à récupérer sa caution…

Autour des deux photos principales gravitaient deux autres portraits qu'elle ne savait pas comment organiser et relier aux précédents : Alan Fitch et Tom Keen.

Elle ignorait quels liens avaient unis Red à Alan Fitch mais elle soupçonnait que cela avait eu à voir avec Berlin puisque c'était ce dernier qui avait collé une bombe autour du cou de Fitch. Mais était-il lié au Fulcrum ? Liz n'en était réduite qu'à des hypothèses.

Quant à Tom… elle avait le pressentiment que son ex-mari avait encore un rôle à jouer dans ce grand échiquier. Il avait l'air d'en savoir long sur Reddington. Et sur son père. Ou bien était-ce qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à le savoir définitivement sorti de sa vie ?

Tout lui paraissait tellement plus simple à l'époque innocente et bienheureuse où Tom et elle s'aimaient d'un amour apparemment sincère et avaient des projets qu'ils comptaient mener sur le long terme. Depuis que Reddington avait fait cette entrée fracassante dans son quotidien, tout était parti de travers. Tom s'était révélé être un usurpateur qui ne l'avait séduite et épousée que pour servir un dessein qui la dépassait totalement. Sam, son père adoptif, était mort, la laissant seule et abandonnée au moment où elle aurait tant eu besoin de son réconfort. Les deux hommes de sa vie, ceux sur qui elle pensait pouvoir compter, l'avaient laissée tomber. Et voilà que Reddington, l'homme qui était au centre de son monde depuis plus d'un an, l'homme qui l'avait fait se sentir importante et spéciale, l'homme sur lequel elle s'était si souvent appuyée pendant ses moments de doute et de désespoir, cet homme aussi l'avait abusée. Il lui avait menti et s'était servi d'elle. Comme Tom.

« Il n'y a pas un homme sur Terre d'aussi doué que Raymond Reddington pour faire faire d'une femme le centre de son univers », lui avait dit Naomi Hyland. Elle n'avait pas écouté ses mises en garde, trop fière de cette relation privilégiée qu'elle entretenait avec le criminel et trop confiante aussi dans ce qu'il lui répétait si souvent.

Elle avait même eu la prétention de croire, dans sa très grande naïveté, qu'elle pourrait le changer. Le sauver. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait lui-même suggéré dans la salle des machines de l'Usine, lorsqu'il avait évoqué cette remarquable allégorie des poissons mexicains de la Sierra del Abra… ? Qu'elle serait la lumière qui le sortirait des ténèbres et le rendrait, selon ses propres termes, moins hideux…

Quelle vanité d'y avoir cru.

Mais il avait, une fois de plus, tout gâché. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il dénature tous les moments importants qu'ils passaient ensemble ?

Et, maintenant, elle était perdue. Encore. Et c'était sa faute.

Lorsqu'elle y repensait, raconter cette histoire de poissons contraints de s'adapter malgré eux à leur nouvel environnement avait ressemblé à une stratégie de Reddington pour lui faire également comprendre qu'il n'avait pas nécessairement choisi sa conversion au grand banditisme et que des forces plus importantes que lui avaient été à l'œuvre pour faciliter son passage vers l'illégalité. Il y avait indéniablement une piste à creuser à ce sujet mais sa curiosité et ses capacités de réflexion avaient été annihilées par le mascaret de sa déception.

Elle ne voulait plus y songer.

Elle était fatiguée. Epouvantablement fatiguée.

Le plafond devint subitement flou devant ses yeux et elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur et renifla avec force avant d'inspirer profondément plusieurs fois.

Elle n'aurait pas de répit avant d'avoir compris ce qui se tramait dans son dos et ce que Reddington cherchait réellement à obtenir de sa part. Elle fixa le mot « FULCRUM », le répétant plusieurs fois.

Un dossier de révélations, lui avait dit le criminel, la preuve de l'existence d'une organisation clandestine excessivement puissante. Des documents dont la divulgation publique ferait tomber plusieurs des hommes les plus puissants et les plus influents du monde.

Dans quelle mesure pouvait-elle le croire ? Elle ne se fiait plus à son axiome sempiternel selon lequel il ne lui mentirait jamais.

Cet objet qu'elle avait trouvé presque par hasard dans son lapin, cet appareil d'enregistrement de la fin du siècle dernier, était-ce le Fulcrum ou seulement un indice supplémentaire pour y parvenir ? Et comment était-il arrivé là ?

Elle secoua la tête. La vraie question était : depuis quand cet objet se trouvait-il dans son lapin ? Elle se souvenait avoir tenu cette peluche en main plusieurs mois auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le carton que Sam lui avait fait parvenir et n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir senti quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur. Bien sûr, à l'époque, elle ne cherchait rien d'autre qu'un peu de réconfort et de douceur de la part d'un objet chargé de souvenirs et d'émotions. Sam savait-il ce que le lapin contenait ? Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il conservé si longtemps cette relique carbonisée, vestige douloureux de l'incendie qui avait ravagé sa vie d'enfant ? Etait-ce lui qui y avait dissimulé l'enregistreur ? Et Pourquoi ?

Elle se massa l'arête du nez, sentant poindre un début de migraine. Elle dormait mal depuis plusieurs semaines et ce genre de réflexions ne l'aidaient pas à trouver facilement le sommeil.

Ce lapin avait échappé avec elle à la catastrophe qui l'avait conduite chez Sam. Quelqu'un l'y aurait-il mis pour le protéger, en pensant le récupérer plus tard ? Son père ? Red ?

Red se trouvait chez elle ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas nié lorsqu'elle l'en avait accusé après la séance d'hypnose du Dr Orchard. Elle commençait seulement à accepter l'idée que c'était lui qui l'avait tiré des flammes et l'avait emmenée auprès de Sam. Avec le lapin.

Si c'était bien lui qui avait caché l'enregistreur, cela signifiait qu'il le savait là depuis tout ce temps et n'avait jamais cherché à le récupérer. Quelle aurait été son intention en faisant ça ? Voulait-il qu'elle le trouve ou qu'il reste caché ? Avait-il tué Sam pour le faire taire à ce sujet ? Elle ferma les yeux et inspira encore pour écarter de ses pensées ce sujet douloureux. Il ne l'aiderait pas à avancer aujourd'hui.

Avait-il un moyen de savoir qu'elle avait découvert la cachette ? Cela signifiait-il qu'elle avait un avantage sur lui ? Ou bien la manipulait-il une fois de plus comme il le faisait de toute évidence depuis le début ?

Avantage ou pas, elle était bien résolue à ne pas lui en parler tant qu'elle n'aurait pas percé le secret de cet enregistreur. Elle ne craignait plus de le contrarier. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Machinalement, elle tourna la tête vers la table de nuit et son regard accrocha l'enveloppe déchirée qui s'y trouvait. Dans l'enveloppe, une convocation de l'inspecteur Martin Wilcox pour la veille. Elle ne s'y était pas rendue et n'avait pas prévenu de son absence. Elle espérait que son statut d'agent fédéral la protégerait encore quelques jours, le temps qu'elle trouve une solution.

Elle repensa à ce pauvre homme, le lieutenant Ames, entraîné malgré lui dans cette histoire sordide et qui l'avait payé de sa vie. Elle pensa à la veuve et peut-être aux orphelins qu'il laissait derrière lui. Elle était coupable, au même titre que Tom. Elle savait qu'elle devrait rendre compte pour ça. Mais pas maintenant. Elle avait bien trop à faire.

Elle se demanda ce que l'inspecteur Wilcox avait déjà contre elle. Avait-il retrouvé et interrogé Samuel Aleko, le gardien du Phœnix ? Le Samoa avait-il parlé ?

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle était convaincue que le très avisé Raymond Reddington avait fait une erreur le soir où il avait envoyé Mr Kaplan rejoindre Aleko pour enterrer le corps. Le gardien était un témoin indésirable qui risquait à tout moment de devenir trop encombrant. Elle se demandait pourquoi Reddington l'avait laissé vivre alors qu'il en savait autant, à la fois sur elle et sur le meurtre dont elle était la complice, mais également sur lui, le Concierge du Crime. Il pouvait témoigner contre eux deux. Cette négligence était incompréhensible et, de la part de Red, impardonnable.

Originellement soulagée de savoir qu'il s'était occupé de tout, elle lui en voulait à présent presque de l'avoir mise dans cette situation. Paradoxalement, elle savait qu'il lui suffirait de l'appeler à l'aide pour qu'il la sorte de ce pétrin indescriptible comme il l'avait déjà fait à de maintes reprises. Mais elle ne voulait pas de son aide. Pas cette fois. Pas avec ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui. Elle ne reviendrait pas vers lui, docile et repentante, alors qu'elle lui avait plusieurs fois craché à la figure que leur relation ne serait désormais plus que professionnelle. Cette fois, elle se sortirait seule de ce mauvais pas.

Mais, pour l'instant, rien n'indiquait qu'Aleko ait parlé. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que la réputation de Reddington pouvait suffire à lui faire garder le silence.

Pour l'instant, l'inspecteur ne devait donc avoir que des soupçons. Aucune preuve. A moins que…

Son téléphone sonna, l'interrompant brusquement dans ses pensées.

« Keen.

\- Agent Keen, dit la voix grave de Reddington au bout du fil. Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver à votre bureau à neuf heures. Il est dix heures. La ponctualité est la politesse des rois.

\- Et le privilège des reines est de se faire désirer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas reine, agent Keen, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Tout au plus une princesse insolente et trop gâtée. Vous avez trente minutes. »

Il raccrocha au nez d'Elizabeth qui en jeta son téléphone de colère. Elle regarda une dernière fois son plafond, plongeant dans les yeux verts du Concierge du Crime. Elle marmonna une litanie d'insultes à son encontre, puis, à court de mots venimeux et de malédictions malveillantes, soupira et se leva péniblement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

**oooOoOooo**

Elizabeth poussa vivement la porte de son bureau et se planta devant Reddington. Celui-ci, la mine fermée, était assis dans un fauteuil qu'il faisait tourner comme un enfant maussade. Devant lui, sur le bureau d'Elizabeth, une clef était posée bien en évidence. La clef de l'appartement qu'il avait acheté pour elle et qu'elle avait refusé. Elle n'y avait pas touché et il ne l'avait pas reprise. Cette clef était le symbole du statu quo de leur relation.

Qu'avait-il espéré en lui faisant un tel cadeau ? Qu'elle lui tomberait dans les bras ? Ce qu'il avait perdu avec elle ne se rachetait pas avec de l'argent.

Il la toisa gravement, détaillant sa tenue froissée et ses cheveux mal coiffés et un sourire moqueur vint planer sur ses lèvres.

« Le motel ne vous réussit décidément pas, agent Keen…, railla-t-il.

\- Que voulez-vous, Reddington ? demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

\- La seule chose que vous attendiez de moi ces derniers temps : vous proposer une nouvelle affaire. »

Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, le regardant fixement. Enfin, elle s'assit en face de lui et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes.

« Qui ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder un ton détaché.

\- Un receleur d'informations confidentielles, spécialisé dans les données gouvernementales, répondit-il en lui faisant passer un dossier épais. C'est lui qui a fourni à Ruslan Denisov tous les renseignements sur la couverture de l'agent Burke en Ouzbékistan. Un homme insaisissable, qui bouge en permanence. Il ne passe jamais plus de deux nuits au même endroit et a fait de la discrétion une de ses priorités.

\- C'est fou comme vos talents deviennent subitement des tares insupportables lorsque vous les détectez chez les autres, remarqua Liz à mi-voix.

\- Une de mes sources vient de m'apprendre qu'il se trouve à Washington en ce moment même, poursuivit Reddington sans relever la pique de la jeune femme.

\- Quelle est la fiabilité de cette source ?

\- Excellente.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'accorde sa confiance à personne, je trouve que vous vous emballez un peu vite.

\- Croyez-moi, agent Keen, la source dont je vous parle n'était pas en mesure de me mentir au moment où je lui ai extorqué ces informations. »

Il mit un tel sous-entendu dans ses propos qu'Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il parlait d'une femme et elle se sentit rougir comme une adolescente en imaginant dans quel genre de situation il pouvait avoir obtenu cet aveu. En même temps, un curieux sentiment d'oppression vint lui broyer le ventre et il se passa plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'elle éprouvait de la jalousie.

Elle renifla avec dédain et tenta de lui dissimuler son trouble.

« Je doute qu'un homme aussi prudent que semble l'être votre receleur puisse inconsidérément laisser filtrer sa prochaine destination.

\- Sauf si on lui promet le Graal, agent Keen.

\- Le Graal, rien que ça ?

\- La liste exhaustive de tous les agents dormants de la CIA, partout à travers le monde.

\- La CIA serait assez bête pour avoir fait une telle liste ?

\- Je me plais à croire que, dans CIA, le mot « intelligence » n'est là que pour faire joli, sourit Reddington.

\- Si cette liste existait –et je dis bien « si », précisa Liz en fronçant les sourcils, elle serait encodée dans un fichier crypté, morcelé et dispatché sur plusieurs serveurs. Elle serait parfaitement inaccessible.

\- En informatique rien n'est inaccessible, agent Keen. Il suffit simplement de trouver les bonnes personnes.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être devrions-nous également arrêter ces « bonnes personnes » dont vous semblez si familier, afin de nous préserver d'un futur Watergate ? dit-elle en guettant sa réaction.

\- Et peut-être dans ce cas devriez-vous apprendre à jouer aux échecs pour apprendre à quel moment sacrifier vos pions, agent Keen… », répliqua-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Elle sourit et acquiesça légèrement, lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'elle reverrait bientôt cette fameuse liste émerger au compte-goutte pour servir les intérêts du criminel. C'était le jeu. Elle le savait et l'acceptait.

Elle ouvrit le dossier sur le profil de la nouvelle cible de la Task Force et le feuilleta rapidement.

« Dans quel hôtel est-il descendu ? demanda-t-elle sans relever les yeux.

\- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous mâcher tout le boulot ? », ricana-t-il.

Le téléphone de la jeune femme se mit à vibrer, résonnant sur la surface métallique du bureau. Elle s'en empara et regarda l'écran. Un rictus d'appréhension tordit brièvement sa bouche et elle refusa l'appel avant de reposer brutalement le smartphone sur le bureau.

« Un problème, agent Keen ? s'enquit Red d'une voix distraite.

\- Rien qui vous concerne, Reddington.

\- Vous mentez mal, Lizzie. C'est regrettable pour un profiler. »

Il se leva brusquement et contourna le bureau pour venir auprès d'elle.

« Que me cachez-vous, Lizzie ?

\- Vous croyez réellement que toute ma vie tourne autour de vous, Reddington ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Certaines choses ne regardent que moi ! Vous n'avez pas à vous immiscer partout en vous sentant chez vous. Votre ingérence permanente me fatigue.

\- Lizzie… Vous n'êtes jamais autant en colère contre moi que lorsque vous me dissimulez un secret, susurra-t-il, mielleux. Alors ? Quel lapin allez-vous encore me sortir de votre chapeau… ? »

Elle sursauta en l'entendant employer le mot « lapin » et tenta de se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence. Elle se leva à son tour et lui fit face en tentant de ne pas laisser paraître son inquiétude.

« J'en ai assez de vos énigmes et de vos insinuations égocentriques, Reddington, dit-elle d'une voix sourde. Je suis fatiguée de jouer avec vous à un jeu dont vous changez continuellement les règles, au gré de vos convenances. Chaque fois que vous tentez de vous faire pardonner quelque chose et que je suis assez sotte pour vous croire, je découvre un nouveau secret déplaisant sur vous et le lien maudit qui nous unit. Que vais-je encore apprendre que vous m'ayez soigneusement dissimulé ? Que c'est vous qui avez engagé Tom et l'avez envoyé chez Berlin dans je ne sais quel but inavouable ? »

Red cilla et la regarda fixement, l'air las et blessé.

« N'inversez pas les rôles, agent Keen », dit-il à mi-voix en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il avait bu de l'alcool. Elle pouvait sentir, au-delà de l'odeur entêtante de son aftershave, celle plus discrète mais bien reconnaissable du whisky et elle se souvint brusquement qu'elle l'avait souvent vu avec un verre à la main ces derniers temps. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Sa proximité la dérangeait. Il était bien trop près et elle se sentait prise au piège. Elle voulut reculer mais elle buta contre le coin de son bureau. Red s'approcha encore et l'emprisonna entre ses bras en posant ses deux mains bien à plat sur le plateau métallique du bureau. Il baissa la tête et elle n'aima pas ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux.

« Écartez-vous, Reddington.

\- Ou sinon quoi, agent Keen ? » demanda-t-il, goguenard.

Il se pencha vers elle et la vit regarder ses lèvres un court instant. Il pourrait l'embrasser maintenant. Il en avait envie et pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle aime ça. Mais s'il le faisait alors qu'elle était en position de faiblesse, elle le repousserait et lui en voudrait. Il la perdrait. Encore.

Sans la lâcher des yeux, il inclina la tête sur le côté et se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue.

« Je finirai par trouver ce que vous me cachez, Lizzie. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe entre nous, vous le savez.

\- Reddington, je…

\- Désolé… »

Reddington, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé, se retourna lentement et regarda l'importun qui se tortillait, mal à l'aise, dans l'entrée du bureau.

« Donald, dit-il, les yeux étrécis.

\- Je vous dérange, peut-être ? dit-il, indécis.

\- Oui.

\- Non, s'empressa de dire Liz en s'extirpant de l'espace dans lequel Red l'avait confinée. Reddington partait. N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et le défia de la contredire. Le criminel l'observa fixement pendant quelques secondes avant de lui faire un sourire terrifiant. Il remit lentement son chapeau et en pinça le rebord entre le pouce et l'index pour l'ajuster sur sa tête. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivés aux côtés de Ressler, il lui tapota l'épaule et regarda Liz une dernière fois.

« Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit, agent Keen », dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Don le regarda partir et se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Vous avez décidé lequel de vous deux gardera le chien après le divorce ? », se moqua-t-il avec légèreté.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il leva les deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Que veux-tu ? dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

\- J'ai intercepté un appel de l'inspecteur Wilcox. Il voulait te joindre, je lui ai dit que tu étais en mission à l'extérieur.

\- Fait chier, murmura Liz en se rasseyant.

\- Il m'a dit aussi que tu ne t'étais pas présentée à ta convocation… »

Épuisée par son affrontement contre Reddington et les trop nombreuses nuits sans sommeil qui constituaient son quotidien, Elizabeth se cacha le visage dans les mains et étouffa un sanglot.

« Keen, poursuivit doucement Donald, je ne vais plus pouvoir te couvrir longtemps comme ça. Tu dois faire quelque chose. Parles-en à Reddington.

Non ! », cria-t-elle, paniquée. Non, Don ! »

Elle soupira entre ses mains puis tira ses cheveux en arrière et se redressa sur son siège.

« Écoute, j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps, le supplia-t-elle.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux. Tu m'en dois une.

\- Merci, Ress. Reddington nous a apporté une nouvelle affaire, dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait détaché. Débriefing dans une heure avec l'équipe.

\- OK », répondit-il.

Il saisit la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Il s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement, tourna un instant les yeux vers Liz, comme s'il voulait lui dire encore quelque chose, puis sortit en silence en secouant la tête.

Liz le regarda fermer la porte derrière lui. Elle attendit de le voir s'éloigner à travers la vitre et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le dossier. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant naître des larmes de fatigue qui coulèrent sous ses paupières closes.

Avec un reniflement, elle fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortit une carte de visite, tachée et déchirée. Elle lut attentivement l'inscription qui figurait sur le carton corné et, prenant sa décision, elle décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro qui était indiqué.

Au bout de deux sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha et une voix féminine lui répondit.

« Cabinet Crane, Poole &amp; Schmidt de Boston. Bureau de Denny Crane. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

* * *

**Ah, oui, les relations entre Liz et Red ne sont pas au beau fixe mais je me plais à imaginer Liz dans un rôle de femme forte plutôt que dans celui de la gourde qui ne sait rien faire sans son Reddington (toujours avoir un Reddington sous la main !) Et vous, votre avis ?**

**Nad, l'incursion de BL, c'est spécial dédicace pour toi ! Tu en rêvais, Lulu l'a fait... ^^**

**Je suis contente d'avoir bouclé ce chapitre avant l'épisode de ce soir. Il semble que les choses bougeront pas mal cette nuit dans la relation entre Liz et Red, que le retour de Tom se profile à l'horizon et surtout que l'affaire Ames évolue dans le mauvais sens pour Lizzie. Inutile donc de vous préciser que ma fic va basculer vers l'univers alternatif puisque mes idées sur le sujet ne seront sans doute pas les mêmes que celles de notre ami Daniel. Je m'éloignerai donc sans doute du scénario officiel mais, sinon, où serait le plaisir de la fanfic ?!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Denny Crane !

**L'épisode 14 a été un raz de marée émotionnel en ce qui me concernait ! Toutes ces larmes, ces non-dits, ces insinuations, ces révélations ! La peur qu'à Liz de perdre Red, le choc de comprendre la place qu'il occupe dans sa vie et le vide que sa mort causerait... Le dernier mot de Red avant de "mourir" et sa colère froide à l'idée qu'elle a risqué a vie pour lui - encore !**

**Cet épisode annonce une période de changements. Les cartes ont été rebattues et la donne a changé. Maintenant que tous les deux savent que la vie de l'autre est un bien précieux à chérir et à préserver, que va-t-il se passer ? Red va-t-il vouloir s'éloigner pour éviter de trop impliquer Liz ? Ou va-t-il au contraire comprendre que c'est leur destin de prendre soin l'un de l'autre...? **

**Trop de tension ! C'est aussi ça qui m'a donné la pêche ce WE !**

**Bref. Nous embarquons une nouvelle avec nous. Nina, welcome aboard the Lizzington ship ! Je sais que tu n'es pas forcément lizzington, mais, au contact de Céline, on le devient de gré ou de force LOL. N'est-ce pas, Nadège ? Pour moi, ça ne compte pas, j'était déjà lizzington quand j'ai rencontré Céline !**

**Voici mon troisième chapitre. Il est un peu court mais il prépare la suite... Céline, tu vas pouvoir faire connaissance avec le "petit frère" de Red et son mentor, notre maître Denny Crane !**

**Enjoy, rendez-vous dans 3500 mots !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS : DENNY CRANE !**

_« Parfois, un cigare n'est rien d'autre qu'un cigare. »_

Sigmund Freud

* * *

« Oszman Guluzar », dit Lizzie à voix forte en s'adressant à l'ensemble de la Task Force.

Sur le mur d'écrans s'affichait une série de photographies montrant diverses déclinaisons capillaires du même homme, un turc d'une quarantaine d'années au teint mat et au visage taillé à la serpe.

« D'après Reddington, poursuivit Lizzie selon un schéma immuable, il est responsable de la divulgation des plus grosses fuites gouvernementales de ces dernières années. C'est lui qui aurait vendu à Denisov l'information sur l'agent de la CIA infiltré dans une église ouzbèque. Il serait à Washington depuis hier.

\- S'il est déjà intervenu dans autant d'affaires importantes, comment se fait-il que personne n'en ait jamais entendu parler ? demanda Samar en fixant attentivement les écrans.

\- Il opère sous différentes identités et ne mène jamais ses transactions lui-même, rétorqua Liz en haussant les épaules. Il se sert toujours d'intermédiaires.

\- Des intermédiaires comme Reddington ? avança Donald.

\- Même s'il ne me l'a pas dit, c'est plus que probable, reconnut Elizabeth. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il nous le livre aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis le seul à noter que Reddington nous envoie souvent faire le ménage autour de lui pour l'aider à se débarrasser d'anciens associés devenus trop encombrants ? », murmura Ressler.

Samar se tourna vers lui et l'observa, moqueuse.

« Et tu ne t'en rends compte qu'aujourd'hui… ? sourit-elle.

\- Je trouvais opportun d'en faire la remarque, se défendit-il.

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que l'on règlera la question, soupira Liz.

\- Quand, alors ? demanda Donald.

\- Sans doute jamais, Ress. Que veux-tu faire ? Aller trouver Red pour lui dire que nous ne voulons plus faire son sale boulot ? Tu m'as toi-même fait la leçon il n'y a pas si longtemps en évoquant toutes les vies que nous avions déjà épargné avec cette unité. Reddington est le pivot central de la Task Force. Sans lui, nous n'existons plus. Sans lui, nous ne sauvons plus personne. Tu veux vraiment être celui qui fera ce choix ?

\- Non, bougonna-t-il.

\- Alors le débat est clos », trancha Elizabeth d'un ton sec.

Samar et Aram se regardèrent brièvement avant de replonger le nez dans le dossier que le Concierge du Crime leur avait laissé.

« Aram a fait des recherches sur Guluzar, intervint l'iranienne.

\- Oui », confirma l'ingénieur en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

Liz accepta le changement de sujet et fit un effort pour se détourner de Donald, non sans lui avoir adressé un sourire désolé. Elle devait apprendre à mieux gérer son stress. Donald hocha la tête avec rigidité, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris et pardonnait sa rudesse.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé, Aram ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les écrans.

\- Mr Reddington nous a renseigné un bon nombre des identités d'emprunt de Guluzar, malheureusement aucune d'elles n'apparaissaient dans les manifestes d'aéroport ou les listes de clients d'hôtels. Je m'étais résigné à le faire à l'ancienne, en cherchant dans tous les hôtels un homme correspondant au signalement du suspect, ce qui m'aurait pris au bas mot une bonne dizaine d'heures…

\- Viens-en au fait, Aram, s'agaça Liz.

\- Pardon ! s'excusa l'ingénieur. En épluchant plus attentivement le dossier de Mr Reddington, je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait adjoint des certificats immobiliers concernant des propriétés situées un peu partout à travers le monde.

\- Washington ? s'exclama Liz, incrédule.

\- Un appartement sur Arlington Road, confirma Aram.

\- Bethesda, précisa Donald. On fonce. »

Les membres de la Task Force se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur pendant qu'Aram lançait la procédure d'arrestation depuis le poste de contrôle. Liz courut derrière Ressler et le prit par le bras.

« Don, je ne vais pas vous accompagner.

\- Keen, on a besoin de toi sur cette affaire.

\- Toi et Samar suffirez à appréhender ce type. Je dois me rendre à Boston. J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui peut m'aider pour… tu sais. »

Ressler se mordit la lèvre, indécis et détourna la tête un court instant.

« OK, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Vas-y, je te couvre. Encore une fois.

\- Merci Don, répondit Liz en s'éloignant vers les vestiaires.

\- Keen ! »

La jeune femme s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

\- Oui », répondit-elle fermement.

Elle le regarda partir en compagnie de Samar et poussa un soupir.

« J'espère », murmura-t-elle.

Elle gagna les vestiaires et se dirigea vers son casier. Au moment où elle ouvrait le cadenas, son téléphone se mit à bourdonner dans sa poche et elle l'en sortit, agacée, pour vérifier l'identité de l'appelant. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom qui s'affichait et décrocha en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Reddington ?

\- Agent Keen, fit la voix grave et posée de Reddington dans le combiné. Vous avez trouvé Guluzar ?

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'appelez depuis un sex-shop ?

\- Un sex-shop ? répéta-t-il, innocent.

\- Vagina Turlutova, lut-elle en détachant chaque syllabe sur l'écran de son smartphone. Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il s'agit d'un magasin d'articles pour bébés ?

\- Cette chère Vagina ! s'exclama Red en riant. Elle n'a certes plus la taille de guêpe qui la caractérisait autrefois, mais elle tient d'une main de fer son étonnant magasin. Vous l'adoreriez, Lizzie.

\- J'en doute, répondit-elle, maussade.

\- Une contorsionniste hors pair ! Cette femme était capable des plus inimaginables prouesses rien qu'avec sa langue !

\- Je ne suis pas votre pote, Reddington. Si vous pouviez raconter à d'autres vos histoires graveleuses et m'épargner les détails scabreux, ça m'arrangerait. »

Elle l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du fil et résista à l'envie de lui raccrocher au nez.

« Avez-vous trouvé Guluzar, agent Keen ? reprit-il avec plus de sérieux.

\- Nous avons envoyé une équipe, confirma-t-elle. Ressler et Navabi sont en route pour l'arrêter.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je suis restée avec Aram. Nous avons du travail au Bureau. »

Red resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je cherche un martinet, lui dit-il d'un ton froid. Il n'y a plus guère que dans ce genre de boutique que l'on puisse trouver un article aussi désuet.

\- Un martinet ? murmura Liz, confuse.

\- N'est-ce pas ainsi que l'on punit les enfants insolents et menteurs, agent Keen ?

\- Moi, je suis une enfant insolente et menteuse, Reddington ? gronda-t-elle à voix basse. Surveillez vos paroles !

\- Vous agissez comme tel, Elizabeth. Et si vous persistez à vous comporter comme une petite fille gâtée et mal élevée, vous pourriez bien tâter d'un coup de martinet.

\- Vous êtes en train de me menacer de me donner une fessée ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit-il après un court instant, la voix étrangement rauque. Je ne pensais pas forcément à cet partie de votre anatomie. Mais l'idée est troublante, Lizzie. »

La jeune femme, vexée, coupa brusquement son portable, mettant fin à cet échange qui devenait un peu ridicule et franchement dérangeant.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Raymond Reddington regarda stupidement son portable éteint, surpris et incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'on lui avait raccroché au nez de façon si cavalière.

« Elle n'aime pas les fessées, constata-t-il d'un air chagrin. Dommage…

\- Encore un cœur brisé par le beau Raymond Reddington ? demanda Madeline en faisant la moue.

\- Maddie, tu sais parfaitement que ton cœur est le seul que je m'autorise à briser… », dit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui découvrit le léger chevauchement de ses incisives inférieures.

Il prit entre ses mains le visage de sa compagne et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ronronna et se coula contre lui en le mordillant dans le cou, avant de se dégager pour lui agiter sous le nez les menottes décorées de fourrure rose qu'elle venait juste d'acquérir.

« Viens », ordonna-t-elle.

Les yeux brillants, Reddington lui emboîta docilement le pas pour la suivre en dehors du magasin licencieux, non sans saluer chaleureusement la voluptueuse créature décolorée qui trônait à la caisse et semblait faire partie des meubles.

« Vagina, tu es toujours aussi belle, dit-il en lui envoyant un baiser.

\- Et toi aussi beau parleur ! répondit la voix éraillée de l'ancienne danseuse. Ne tire pas trop sur les menottes, Red, c'est de la camelote. Je te connais…

\- Quelle femme ! soupira-t-il sous les yeux blasés de sa maîtresse.

\- Tes goûts me sidèrent, parfois », dit Madeline à mi-voix.

Il rit et, sans s'arrêter, il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

« Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, ma douce », lui susurra-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'écarter galamment pour la laisser passer.

**oooOoOooo**

Lizzie regarda autour d'elle, détaillant le large couloir bruissant d'activité au milieu duquel se trouvait le comptoir d'accueil. Un nombre important de bureaux aux vitres opaques s'alignaient devant ses yeux et un flot incessant d'hommes et de femmes impeccablement habillés déferlait dans le corridor, semblant jaillir d'une pièce pour pénétrer dans la suivante. Elle eut immédiatement en tête l'un de ses vieux dessins animés dans lequel on voyait les personnages entrer par une porte avant de sortir par une autre et elle sourit malgré elle, gagnée par la bonhommie de ce joyeux bordel organisé.

Où diable était-elle tombée ?

« Mme Keen ? »

Elle se retourna et avisa la jeune femme avenante qui se tenait près d'elle.

« Suivez-moi, lui dit-elle, je vais vous conduire auprès de Mr Crane. »

Liz acquiesça et se risqua derrière elle à travers la vague d'avocats qui ondoyait dans sa direction. Arrivée devant la porte massive du bureau qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, la secrétaire frappa trois coups discrets et ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Elle fit signe à Liz d'entrer et referma la porte derrière elle.

Un homme trapu et corpulent, visiblement très satisfait de lui-même, se dirigea vers elle et lui décocha un sourire éclatant.

« Denny Crane ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant une main ferme.

Elle la prit et la serra avec une certaine inquiétude, incertaine de savoir si elle avait fait ou non le bon choix.

« Elizabeth Keen », répondit-elle.

Il la détailla de haut en bas et lui lança un regard appréciateur qui déplut fortement à la jeune femme.

« Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle Keen.

\- Madame », rectifia-t-elle machinalement.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, un air choqué sur le visage.

« Quel dommage ! » s'étonna-t-il avec une moue contrariée.

Liz le regarda, interloquée, se demandant si elle allait réellement laisser sa liberté aux mains de cet homme bizarre aux allures de vieux dragueur de supermarché. Mais Sam semblait lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui avoir conseillé de l'appeler si elle avait besoin d'une aide juridique et elle se fiait au jugement de Sam. Son père ne l'avait jamais déçue.

Elle s'assit lentement et observa Denny Crane avec attention. Souriant avec bonne humeur, l'homme s'était installé de l'autre côté de son bureau, les mains croisées sur son ventre proéminent. Ses épaules larges dépassaient du fauteuil dans lequel il se prélassait.

Il fixa sur elle des yeux malicieux et, s'avançant au-dessus de son bureau, finit par dire :

« Qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle Keen ? »

Liz soupira et renonça à le corriger une nouvelle fois sur sa civilité.

« Je suis la fille adoptive de Sam Milhoan.

\- Sam ! Ce cher Sam ! Comment va-t-il ? »

Elizabeth inspira profondément, refusant de laisser son chagrin prendre le pas sur ce qu'elle devait accomplir aujourd'hui.

« Il est mort, Mr Crane. »

L'avocat ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupéfaction. Il se racla la gorge et afficha un air embarrassé et, nota Liz, parut réellement attristé de la nouvelle.

« Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre d'une façon aussi abrupte, poursuivit Liz avec sollicitude.

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire… murmura Crane avec une peine qui semblait sincère. Toutes mes condoléances, Elizabeth. »

Il s'interrompit brusquement et se figea, en pleine révélation.

« Elizabeth… répéta-t-il. Vous êtes Elizabeth Keen.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à vous expliquer, répliqua-t-elle, agacée.

\- La fille de Sam… », dit Crane sans l'écouter.

Il darda sur elle un regard inquisiteur et plissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-il sur un ton de conspirateur.

\- J'ai besoin de vous, Mr Crane. Avant de mourir, Sam m'a laissé vos coordonnées avec la consigne de m'adresser à vous si je devais un jour être obligée de recourir aux services d'un avocat. Ce jour est arrivé.

\- Est-ce que cela concerne Raymond Reddington ? chuchota Crane, aux aguets.

\- Que… quoi ? Comment savez-vous que… ? bafouilla Liz.

\- Répondez ! Cela concerne-t-il Raymond Reddington ?

\- En… en partie, oui », reconnut la jeune femme.

Crane hocha plusieurs fois la tête et se pencha sur le côté pour ouvrir un tiroir. Il remonta avec une boîte de cigare à la main et l'ouvrit, la présentant à Liz.

« Non, merci, dit-elle », déconcertée.

Elle le regarda se servir. Il coupa délicatement le bout de son cigare et le mit en bouche avant de l'allumer à l'aide de l'énorme Zippo chromé qui trônait sur son bureau. Il tira deux ou trois fois sur le barreau de chaise et exhala une épaisse fumée nauséabonde qui arracha une quinte de toux à Elizabeth.

« Pardon, dit-il. La fumée vous dérange ?

\- Non, mentit-elle.

\- Bien. »

Il se tourna dos à elle pour faire face à la fenêtre de son bureau et s'abîma dans la contemplation des buildings de Boston.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de votre affaire, dit-il brusquement.

\- Comment ? Mais… Vous ne savez même pas de quoi il s'agit ! s'offusqua Liz. Vous connaissiez Sam Milhoan ! Il avait apparemment confiance en vous. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser de m'aider, Mr Crane ! »

Il se retourna et l'apaisa d'un geste.

« Je ne peux pas m'occuper de votre affaire, répéta-t-il lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement têtu. Mais je peux demander à un confrère de me rendre ce service. »

Liz se tut, ne sachant que répondre. C'était à Denny Crane que Sam voulait qu'elle s'adresse. Devait-elle accepter son refus aussi facilement ?

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas m'aider ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas, Elizabeth. Je ne peux pas.

\- Cela a un lien avec Reddington ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel lien ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. »

Liz soupira bruyamment et se leva pour arpenter le bureau. Même ici, à Boston, Red la poursuivait. Cela ne finirait donc jamais ?

« Asseyez-vous », ordonna Crane en lui désignant la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter.

Elle le considéra avec défiance, indécise.

« Lizzie, asseyez-vous, dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Et écoutez-moi. »

Elle obéit, intriguée par la soudaine familiarité dont il venait de faire preuve à son égard.

« Sam était un ami. Un ami très proche. Il m'a confié beaucoup de responsabilités en rapport avec vous – ou avec Raymond Reddington. Des responsabilités que le secret professionnel m'empêche de vous divulguer.

\- Comme c'est pratique, marmonna Liz en regardant ailleurs.

\- Raymond Reddington est également un ami. Un ami et un client très important du cabinet. Le genre de client qui a des prérogatives et des exigences quant à notre attitude vis-à-vis de ses occupations. Il m'a fait promettre il y a bien longtemps de ne jamais interférer dans ses affaires s'il ne m'en faisait pas la demande lui-même. Il semble que nous soyons dans ce cas de figure.

\- Non, pas du tout ! se défendit Elizabeth. Cette histoire ne concerne que moi.

\- En êtes-vous sûre ? insista-t-il. Raymond Reddington n'a rien à voir, de près ou de loin, avec cette affaire ?

\- De loin, si, admit-elle à contrecœur.

\- Laissez-moi vous confier à mon collègue, Elizabeth. C'est un excellent avocat, un des fleurons de notre cabinet, bel homme, orateur diabolique et il raconte de très bonnes blagues. Rien de tel pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je vous conduis à son bureau ? »

Liz soupira, vaincue, et acquiesça. Denny Crane se leva et lui fit signe de l'imiter avant de la guider vers la sortie de son bureau. Il la précéda dans le couloir et se dirigea vers un autre bureau dont il ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer.

L'homme qui y travaillait leva la tête et, haussant les sourcils, posa un regard interrogateur sur Crane. Le cœur de Liz manqua un battement lorsqu'elle découvrit l'avocat. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds tandis que ses yeux verts la scrutaient avec curiosité. Elle le dévisagea béatement, sans aucune pudeur, observant avec attention sa physionomie et ses manières. Tout chez lui, jusque dans le pli de contrariété qui tordait sa bouche, lui rappelait Reddington.

L'homme inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et, à la moue qu'il afficha, Liz devina qu'il caressait ses dents du bout de la langue. Une attitude qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Denny ? demanda l'homme de la même voix grave et sensuelle que celle du Concierge du Crime.

\- Alan, je vous amène Elizabeth Keen. Son père était un ami très cher et cela m'empêche de m'occuper de son cas. Ça et d'autres détails que je serai heureux de vous expliquer plus tard. Je voudrais vous la confier. Elizabeth, je vous présente Alan Shore. »

Shore regarda à nouveau Elizabeth. Il lui sourit et le ventre de la jeune femme se serra.

« Je suis déjà sur une affaire, Denny, répliqua-t-il posément. Qui, d'après Lewiston, ne souffre aucun délai.

\- Prenez cela comme un ordre, Alan.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous vous placez avant Paul dans l'attribution de mes dossiers… ?

\- Le cabinet s'appelle « Crane, Poole &amp; Schmidt ». Devinez qui, de Paul ou moi, tient la barre ?

\- Denny Crane ! clama Shore en souriant.

\- Exactement. Je vous laisse avec Elizabeth. »

Crane se tourna vers la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle.

« Denny Crane ! », lui chuchota-t-il, les yeux plissés, en se désignant du doigt.

Liz le regarda partir, stupéfaite, et se tourna vers Alan Shore. Souriant, la tête toujours inclinée sur le côté, celui-ci avait gardé les yeux rivés sur la porte de son bureau et affichait l'air ravi de celui qui vient d'entendre un bon mot. Il s'aperçut qu'Elizabeth le fixait et laissa échapper un petit rire qui la fit frissonner.

« Il fait toujours ça, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Dire n'importe quoi quand ça nous chante, c'est le privilège des vieux et des simples d'esprit, grommela Liz.

\- Il est un peu des deux, reconnut Alan en hochant gravement la tête. Mais il est surtout le chef. Asseyez-vous, Mme Keen. »

Il l'invita d'un geste à prendre place en face de lui et Elizabeth s'exécuta, évitant au maximum de le regarder.

« Je vous écoute, dit-il en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer…

\- Racontez-moi déjà le début et nous verrons si nous pouvons écrire la fin ensemble.

Liz hocha la tête et tâcha de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Peut-être aurait-elle dû préparer un texte. Elle ne pensait avoir à faire à quelqu'un qui la troublerait autant qu'Alan Shore. Elle leva légèrement la tête et surprit son regard attentif et bienveillant posé sur elle. Il ressemblait tant à Red que cela ne pouvait être qu'une blague de mauvais goût. Un Red plus jeune, plus grassouillet et bien plus chevelu, mais, au-delà de ces différences minimes, la similitude était indéniable. Et très perturbante.

Ses yeux verts pétillaient d'intelligence, de gentillesse et d'un intérêt qui n'était pas que professionnel et Liz se sentit brusquement rougir sous l'intensité de ce regard qui la déshabillait. Elle avait le sentiment confus que la situation lui échappait progressivement et que cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes seulement était sur le point de fendre une carapace qu'elle s'efforçait depuis trop longtemps de maintenir hermétique.

Elle secoua la tête, comme si cela pouvait vider son esprit des pensées inappropriées qui l'envahissaient et fusaient en une succession sans fin d'images aussi suggestives que malvenues.

\- Je suis agent fédéral, dit-elle d'une voix qui lui parut bien trop aigue. Je travaille pour une section très confidentielle du Bureau, au sein d'un groupe fonctionnant avec un réseau d'informateurs. »

Elle fit une courte pause, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait révéler sans risque à l'avocat.

« Lors de l'une de mes missions, j'ai pu capturer un criminel et je l'ai fait garder dans une cellule sécurisée pour pouvoir lui arracher des aveux. »

Shore l'arrêta d'un geste et se mordilla la lèvre.

« Elizabeth… commença-t-il calmement. Je suis là pour vous aider et je vous assure que je le ferai avec le plus grand plaisir. Mais, pour cela, j'ai besoin que vous me racontiez toute la vérité. Ce que j'ai entendu jusqu'à présent – à part peut-être votre mystérieux statut d'agent fédéral très spécial – n'était pas la vérité. Si vous voulez que nous travaillions ensemble, vous allez devoir me faire confiance. »

Il s'avança vers elle par-dessus son bureau et planta ses yeux dans ceux, hésitants, de la jeune femme.

« Reprenez je vous prie et n'omettez aucun détail. »

* * *

**Je sais, c'est un peu court. Mais je vous garantit du spectacle pour le chapitre 4. Nadège, j'ai pu avoir la suite de BL grâce à toi, je vais regarder très vite la saison 2 !**

**Alors... Alan va-t-il pouvoir aider Liz...? **


	4. Chapter 4 : Douche Écossaise

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : DOUCHE ÉCOSSAISE**

* * *

_« Venez comme vous êtes. »_

_Ronald McDonald_

* * *

Elizabeth cilla et tourna la tête, ses yeux cherchant un point d'ancrage dans le bureau moderne et design de l'avocat. Au-delà de l'épais vitrage, elle voyait les buildings de Boston, gris et mornes sous le ciel nuageux de ce début d'après-midi, s'aligner comme de gigantesques dominos et elle les fixa éperdument jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente capable d'affronter à nouveau le regard d'Alan Shore. Elle prit une courte inspiration et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

« Aucun détail », répéta l'avocat en l'observant avec attention.

Sa voix était amicale, mais le ton ferme et sans appel. Liz savait avec une absolue certitude qu'il détecterait le moindre mensonge et la plus petite omission. C'était son métier.

« Mr Shore, dit-elle à mi-voix, vous devez comprendre que l'affaire qui m'amène dans votre cabinet est délicate et pourrait nuire non seulement à ma carrière et à ma vie privée, mais également compromettre l'existence de la section dont je dépends. Peut-être même la sécurité du territoire. Avant de vous parler, je dois être sûre que mes confidences resteront strictement entre nous.

\- Elizabeth, je suis avocat, soupira Shore. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un avocat est tenu par le secret professionnel. Je vous promets que rien de ce que vous me direz ne sortira d'ici. »

Son ton courtois et son sourire indulgent agacèrent la jeune femme. Elle était sur le point de confier sa vie à cet homme et voulait être certaine de faire le bon choix. Ne comprenait-il pas la légitimité de ses craintes et son besoin d'être rassurée à ce sujet ?

« Maintenant que la question de ma déontologie est résolue, je vous écoute.

\- Une dernière chose, Mr Shore. »

Il inclina la tête sur le côté et haussa les sourcils, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« Connaissez-vous Raymond Reddington ? »

Shore recula dans son fauteuil et le laissa se balancer sous son poids, les sourcils froncés. Liz vit sa bouche se tordre tandis qu'il réfléchissait et elle sentit un poids indicible lui comprimer la poitrine. Cet homme lui rappelait tant Red que c'en était presque douloureux. Red, qui l'avait trompée et se servait d'elle depuis plus d'un an. Red, qui s'était immiscé dans sa vie comme un bulldozer et avait tout détruit autour de lui sans s'inquiéter de la façon dont elle allait survivre à tout ça. Red, qui partirait et la laisserait dès qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le Fulcrum.

Elle déglutit et battit plusieurs fois des paupières en entendant Alan prendre la parole, tâchant de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait l'avocat.

« Mr Reddington est l'un des plus gros clients du cabinet, dit Shore d'une voix posée. Et l'un des plus occultes. Peu de personnes sont au courant de nos liens avec le Concierge du Crime, même ici au sein du cabinet. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller, Mme Keen, de ne pas répéter trop fort ce genre de questions à l'avenir.

\- Nous avons tous nos secrets, commenta Elizabeth à mi-voix.

\- Tout le monde mérite d'être traité équitablement face à la justice. Même le Concierge du Crime.

\- Mettre dans la même phrase Raymond Reddington et justice équitable équivaut à une blague de mauvais goût, Mr Shore.

\- Certes… admit Alan.

\- Etes-vous l'avocat de Red ?

\- Et vous sa maîtresse, pour vous permettre de le nommer d'une façon si familière ? »

L'expression outrée de Liz dut parler pour elle car Shore éclata de rire.

« Vous avez plutôt l'âge d'être sa fille, en réalité. Quoique cela n'ait jamais arrêté Raymond. Vous êtes tout à fait son genre… Je me rappelle d'une petite espagnole qu'il nous avait présentée à l'occasion d'une soirée privée…

\- Vos souvenirs ne m'intéressent pas, Mr Shore, dit Elizabeth d'une voix glaciale. Et j'apprécierais que vous répondiez à ma question.

\- Si je suis l'avocat de Red ? Non, répondit Alan avec un sourire entendu. C'est Denny Crane son avocat. Mais il se trouve que, depuis quelques temps, Denny nous fait quelques frayeurs en audience. Rien de très grave mais nous avons décidé qu'il serait plus prudent de le suppléer sur certains dossiers. Histoire qu'il puisse prendre un peu de repos. J'ai été désigné pour l'aider avec Mr Reddington.

\- Donc vous êtes son avocat.

\- Techniquement, non.

\- Mais de façon officieuse, si. Et vous semblez le connaître suffisamment bien pour partager certains de ses plans féminins douteux.

\- « Plans féminins douteux »… répéta lentement Shore. Vous n'êtes définitivement pas sa fille. Une ex, peut-être ?

\- Vous ignorez donc qui je suis ? demanda-t-elle en dissimulant de son mieux son irritation de l'entendre une nouvelle fois évoquer l'éventualité d'une relation intime avec Reddington.

\- A mon grand regret, Elizabeth. Je devrais ?

\- Mr Crane me connait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper de moi. Cela interférait selon lui avec les promesses qu'il a faites à Reddington. Si je vous raconte tout, Mr Shore, je veux être sûre que vous n'irez rien répéter au Concierge du Crime.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, Elizabeth. Je suis soumis au secret professionnel.

\- Vous ne l'informerez pas de ma venue ? »

Shore fit la moue et prit un air offusqué.

« Je ne suis pas l'avocat de Red, lui rappela-t-il. Et même si, comme Denny, je l'étais, je n'aurais aucune raison de lui révéler que vous êtes venue me trouver.

\- Même si cela le concernait ?

\- Même si cela le concernait, confirma-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Pourtant, votre patron semble avoir peur de lui.

\- Denny ? Peur ? Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de peur, Elizabeth. Seulement de loyauté. Denny, comme tous les vieux dinosaures républicains et patriotes de ce pays, est friand de ce genre de concept.

\- Et vous, vous n'êtes pas loyal ?

\- Moi ? (il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre) Je suis indépendant et je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne. J'aide qui je veux avec les moyens qui me conviennent le mieux. Je ne suis loyal qu'envers mes convictions, Elizabeth. Et ma conviction sur vous et votre affaire est que ça ne relève pas de la juridiction de Raymond Reddington. »

Il prit une longue inspiration et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il sourit, comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose d'agréable.

« Faites-moi confiance, Elizabeth, murmura-t-il sans la regarder.

\- D'accord », dit-elle brusquement.

Il se remit lentement face à elle et s'avança pour appuyer ses coudes sur son bureau. Son menton vint se poser sur ses mains jointes et il la fixa avec une sollicitude qui eut raison des dernières appréhensions d'Elizabeth.

« Je suis un des principaux suspects dans la disparition d'un agent de la police portuaire, le lieutenant Eugene Ames. La police, par l'intermédiaire de l'inspecteur Wilcox, veut m'auditionner pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

\- Pourquoi vous ?

\- J'avais laissé une carte de visite au lieutenant Ames pour le dissuader de mettre son nez dans mes affaires.

\- Vous allez devoir m'en dire davantage, Elizabeth. »

Elle soupira et l'implora du regard. Alan haussa les épaules et, d'un signe de la tête, lui intima de continuer.

« J'avais enfermé un criminel à bord du cargo Phœnix, un criminel que j'interrogeais à propos d'un dangereux fugitif que ma section recherchait. Je l'ai gardé quatre mois à fond de cale jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant Ames le découvre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Cet homme que je gardais prisonnier a tué Ames. J'ai tout vu mais n'ai rien pu faire. Le gardien du cargo, Samuel Aleko, m'a empêchée d'intervenir, arguant qu'il valait mieux tuer Ames que le laisser sortir et clamer partout qu'un agent du FBI retenait quelqu'un contre son gré et le torturait.

\- Le torturait ? s'étonna Alan.

\- Non. Il mangeait à sa faim et avait des habits chauds. Je ne l'ai ni frappé, ni malmené.

\- Mais il était attaché ?

\- Enchaîné, oui. »

Alan siffla et la regarda avec un respect nouveau.

« Elizabeth Keen, je prendrai bien garde à ne pas vous contrarier… Qui était cet homme que vous reteniez ?

\- Tom Keen.

\- Keen ? Comme… Elizabeth Keen ? Votre… ?

\- Mon ex-mari. », confirma Liz avec rigidité.

Alan hocha la tête et garda le silence quelques secondes.

« Bien, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Laissez-moi récapituler : vous avez capturé votre ex-mari et l'avez flanqué à fond de cale pour qu'il vous lâche des informations importantes. Cela, j'imagine, à l'insu de votre hiérarchie.

\- Oui, reconnut-elle.

\- Un agent du port l'a trouvé et votre ex-mari l'a tué sous vos yeux, en présence d'un témoin.

\- C'est ça.

\- Et cet agent, le lieutenant…

\- Ames.

\- Le lieutenant Ames vous avait déjà vue sur le bateau ?

\- Il était venu patrouiller sur le Phœnix. Je l'ai intercepté et lui ai demandé de quitter le navire en invoquant une opération du FBI pour retrouver des fugitifs. Je lui ai laissé ma carte en lui faisant croire que son témoignage me serait précieux s'il voyait quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel. Je voulais rendre mon histoire la plus crédible possible et l'obliger à partir.

\- Et la police s'est retrouvée en possession de votre carte ?

\- C'est de cette façon que l'inspecteur Wilcox a fait le rapprochement avec moi.

\- Ils n'ont donc que cet indice pour vous suspecter ? Qu'avez-vous fait du corps d'Ames ?

\- C'est là qu'intervient Raymond Reddington. Il a chargé l'un de ses associés de s'occuper du cadavre avec Aleko.

\- Donc le gardien du Phœnix a contribué à cacher le corps ? Il sait où il se trouve ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Cela ne ressemble pas à Reddington, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête J'ai été habitué à moins de négligence de sa part. Cela ressemble à du travail bâclé.

\- Il a tenté de réparer mon bordel, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Mais en impliquant un témoin potentiellement dangereux pour vous. Et Tom ?

\- Nous l'avons laissé partir. En échange, il nous a donné les renseignements que j'ai tenté de lui arracher pendant quatre mois.

\- Quel est votre lien avec Raymond Reddington ? Pourquoi vous a-t-il aidé avec le cadavre d'Ames ?

\- C'est long et compliqué.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez une autre affaire en cours ?

\- Un vieux rentier de quatre-vingt-six ans qui porte plainte contre sa jeune épouse de soixante ans sa cadette. Elle est partie avec l'employé qui nettoie la piscine et quelques tableaux, dont des originaux du Caravage. Ils vont divorcer et elle obtiendra la moitié de sa fortune parce qu'au moment de signer le contrat de mariage, il avait oublié ses lunettes et n'a donc pas remarqué la ligne qui précisait qu'il se mariait sous le régime de la communauté. Votre affaire, Elizabeth, est bien plus passionnante. »

Liz le fixa pendant plusieurs longues secondes, réfléchissant rapidement aux implications de cette audition. Allait-elle mettre Alan Shore en danger en divulguant ses liens avec Red ?

Il la regardait d'un air patient, semblant comprendre la bataille qui faisait rage dans son esprit et attendait poliment qu'elle se décide. Il sourit en la voyant hésiter, un sourire confiant qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.

\- Notre section, commença-t-elle, la Task Force, a été créée il y a un an pour traiter des affaires confidentielles concernant des criminels internationaux dont ni le FBI, ni la CIA n'ont connaissance. La Task Force s'appuie pour les débusquer sur les indices que nous donne Raymond Reddington.

\- Ça, Elizabeth, je le savais déjà. C'est notre cabinet qui s'est occupé des détails du contrat liant Red au FBI. »

Il rit devant l'expression éberluée de la jeune femme.

« Denny se laisse parfois aller à d'extraordinaires confidences lorsqu'il déguste un excellent Bourbon en tirant sur un cigare cubain. C'est un homme aux plaisirs simples.

\- Vous avez dit ne pas savoir qui j'étais, lui reprocha Liz.

\- Je n'ai pas menti. Je ne connais pas les détails du contrat, seulement son existence. Qu'est-ce qui vous lie personnellement à Reddington ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Mr Shore. »

Elle soupira bruyamment.

« Lorsque Raymond Reddington s'est rendu au FBI, il a proposé un marché au Directeur Harold Cooper : aider à coincer et mettre hors d'état de nuire les criminels les plus dangereux qu'il avait pu rencontrer au cours de ses vingt années d'exercice en tant que Concierge du Crime. En échange de cette liste de noms, il a exigé des conditions dont la plus importante était qu'il ne parlerait qu'à une seule personne : moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il disait que j'étais importante.

\- Importante pour lui ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru au début. Que nous avions tous les deux une connexion particulière liée à mon enfance. J'ai même cru un moment qu'il pouvait être mon père. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine à grands battements affolés. Elle parlait trop vite, comme pour se débarrasser de tous ces souvenirs qui l'encombraient. Elle ne se posait plus la question de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait ou non révéler à Shore. Un impérieux besoin cathartique la submergeait et c'est presque sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle poursuivit, sentant le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'alléger au fur et à mesure de son exposé.

« Nos dernières opérations ont apportées avec elles un grand nombre de questions et de données nouvelles qui m'ont amenées à reconsidérer mon rôle exact dans cet immense engrenage. Reddington semble croire que je suis la clé de voûte d'un document dont la divulgation ferait s'effondrer la balance du pouvoir au niveau mondial.

\- C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- Plus ou moins. J'ai dû en découvrir beaucoup par moi-même. Reddington n'est pas du genre loquace lorsqu'il s'agit de moi et de ce que je représente à ses yeux. Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que son intérêt est autre que personnel. Il n'est venu me chercher que pour trouver ce document. Ce Fulcrum.

\- Fulcrum ? Qu'est-ce ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit : une série de documents. Un dossier attestant de l'existence d'une organisation secrète dont les membres sont d'éminentes personnalités internationales. Si ce dossier venait à être révélé au grand jour, cela bouleverserait l'équilibre mondial et provoquerait la mort ou l'arrestation de beaucoup de personnes influentes.

\- Et vous savez où se trouve ce Fulcrum ? »

Elizabeth hésita.

« J'ai quelque chose en ma possession, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Un vieil appareil d'enregistrement. J'ignore ce qu'il contient.

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas dit à Reddington, devina Alan.

\- Non. Il ne sait pas que je l'ai et je voudrais que ça continue comme ça.

\- Je ne dirai rien, Elizabeth, promit-il. Vous avez ma parole. »

Il se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre. Elizabeth le suivit du regard, heureuse de pouvoir enfin l'observer plus à loisir. De dos, rien ne laissait supposer une telle ressemblance avec Reddington. Il était plus large d'épaules et sa taille était marquée par un solide embonpoint qui tendait le tissu de sa veste. Ses cheveux châtains semblaient ne pas avoir connu de peigne ou de coiffeur depuis longtemps. Il n'avait physiquement rien de très attirant et elle ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à Tom et à son corps parfait, mince et musclé. Même Reddington, avec ses quelques années de plus, lui paraissait plus svelte et plus respectueux de sa personne. Surtout depuis quelques semaines, reconnut-elle. Comme s'il avait repris une activité sportive. Peut-être un art martial ? C'était très probable. Après tout, elle était constamment étonnée de sa condition physique et de ses capacités sur le terrain. Elle se souvenait encore de sa prestance à bord de l'Usine lorsque, un fusil à pompe à la main, il était venu la sortir des griffes de Luther Braxton sur la passerelle. Elle l'avait cru mort cette fois-là et le voir débarquer ainsi, arme au poing, pour la sauver, elle, l'avait laissée sous le choc de son soulagement et de la sincère affection qu'elle s'était aperçue éprouver pour lui. Elle s'était accrochée à ce sentiment tout au long de sa captivité et des tortures que lui avait fait subir Braxton pour tenter de lui arracher le secret de la localisation du Fulcrum. Elle savait que Red viendrait la sauver à nouveau. C'était inévitable. Red était son héros et elle était sa princesse. Elle n'avait pas un seul instant imaginé le tournant que prendrait cette mission ni sa profonde déception en comprenant que l'intérêt que lui portait le Concierge du Crime n'était pas aussi beau et noble que ce qu'il lui avait laissé espérer. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait seulement besoin de ce qui se trouvait dans sa tête.

Comme elle avait été stupide de le croire...

« Vous avez mangé ? »

Interrompue dans ses pensées, elle regarda stupidement Alan Shore qui se tenait devant elle, les mains posées sur son ventre rebondi.

« Non…, bafouilla-t-elle, surprise de son changement de conversation. Je suis venue directement de Washington, je n'ai pas pris le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors je vous invite. Le temps d'échanger deux mots avec Denny et je vous rejoins à l'accueil. »

Il l'invita d'un geste à se lever et lui ouvrit la porte. Elizabeth rassembla ses affaires et le précéda dans le couloir. Il la conduisit vers la salle d'attente et lui désigna un fauteuil dans lequel elle s'assit docilement, puis il s'éloigna en direction du bureau de Crane. Elle le regarda frapper à la porte et entrer, puis bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, réalisant soudain qu'elle venait de confier ses secrets les plus intimes à un parfait inconnu. Non seulement ses secrets, mais également ceux de Reddington. Comment allait-il réagir à cette trahison ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Et elle, comment aurait-elle dû réagir face à ses tromperies répétées ? Il avait promis il y a longtemps déjà qu'il ne lui mentirait jamais. Sans doute avait-il tenu sa promesse. Mais il ne se privait pas de jongler avec le principe même de sincérité et elle en avait soupé de ses omissions et de ses demi-vérités. Elle voulait qu'on lui parle franchement, comme à l'adulte qu'elle était. Et Alan Shore semblait être quelqu'un qui aimait l'honnêteté. Peut-être avait-elle enfin trouvé son îlot de confiance dans son océan d'incertitudes. Mais peut-être était-elle également trop naïve et allait-elle se faire avoir. Encore. Elle était lasse de ce monde de faux-semblants, tout en nuances de gris, dans lequel elle évoluait et qui la forçait à se défier de tout et de tous. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'un ami.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et elle décrocha en tâchant de se faire la plus discrète possible.

« Keen.

\- Keen, c'est Ressler.

\- Vous avez pu avoir Guluzar ?

\- Il n'était pas à l'appartement et celui-ci était piégé. Nous avons dû faire venir les démineurs avant d'investir les lieux. Il avait du courrier en attente sur la table du salon avec une autre adresse sur Washington.

\- Trop facile. Et ?

\- Et il y était.

\- Tu plaisantes ? »

Elle avait parlé fort et vit plusieurs têtes mécontentes se tourner vers elle. Le visage en feu, elle se détourna et reprit à voix basse.

« Continue… demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous l'avons surpris dans ce second appartement et il n'a pas pu s'enfuir. Il est au Bureau en ce moment, Samar l'interroge.

\- C'est… c'est tout ? murmura Liz, stupéfaite. Vous l'avez attrapé et il est en train de parler avec Samar ?

\- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça trop facile, Keen. Peut-être les affaires trop compliquées des derniers mois nous ont-elles trop habitués à ce que les choses soient plus difficiles qu'elles ne le paraissent.

\- Ou peut-être ce dossier-ci est-il vraiment trop simple pour être honnête…

\- Des nouvelles de Reddington ? demanda Don.

\- Aucune.

\- Et à Boston, ça va ? Tu as rencontré la personne qui devait t'aider ?

\- Oui. Il m'emmène déjeuner.

\- Déjà ? Il ne perd pas de temps !

\- Don !

\- Je plaisante. Ça te fera du bien de te changer les idées, Keen. Tu devrais prendre quelques jours de repos et rester à Boston le temps que tu ailles mieux.

\- Je ne suis pas malade.

\- Juste épuisée, rectifia Ressler. Dans cet état, tu ne nous sers pas à grand-chose. Et t'éloigner de Washington et de Wilcox n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée en ce moment.

\- Je ne me défilerai pas, Ress. J'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes.

\- De tes actes, oui, mais là nous parlons de ceux de Tom. Tu n'as pas à payer pour lui.

\- Don… merci de t'inquiéter mais je vais bien.

\- Bien sûr. Tu te souviens à qui tu parles, Liz ? », ironisa-t-il.

Elizabeth tourna la tête et vit Alan Shore revenir vers elle, son manteau sous le bras.

« Don, mon avocat revient. Je te laisse. Tu me tiens au courant.

\- Ouais. Et si Reddington t'appelle…

\- Je te contacte tout de suite. Si tu le vois, je ne suis pas à Boston.

\- Si je le vois, je l'éviterai pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir.

\- Trouillard.

\- Toi-même. Fais gaffe.

\- Toi aussi. Salut Ress.

\- Salut Keen. »

Liz raccrocha et rangea son téléphone portable avant d'être distraite par une scène singulière. Une femme venait de rejoindre Alan et lui parlait avec animation sans qu'elle puisse comprendre la teneur de leur conversation. Shore se voulait apaisant et tentait visiblement de l'attendrir en lui caressant doucement le bras. Il désigna Liz et la femme se retourna pour la dévisager. Elle était grande et, d'après les critères d'Elizabeth, magnifique. Un corps élancé et voluptueux mis en valeur par un tailleur à la coupe impeccable, sans doute hors de prix. Un visage fier, doux et halé qui lui donnait un air légèrement exotique. Elle transperça Liz du regard et la celle-ci se raidit en voyant son expression jalouse et possessive. Alan était donc chasse gardée. Bizarrement, cela aviva l'intérêt d'Elizabeth pour l'avocat. Jusqu'à présent, sa ressemblance avec Red mise à part, elle ne lui trouvait rien de bien exceptionnel. Mais le savoir en couple avec une créature aussi belle lui donnait soudain une toute autre aura et Liz sentit une bouffée de désir inattendue pour cet homme certes charismatique mais pataud et boursoufflé. Elle le vit déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne qui s'éloigna, la démarche raide et le visage fermé. Puis, en souriant, Alan la rejoignit, pleinement conscient que rien de ce qui venait de se passer n'avait échappé à Elizabeth.

« Vous êtes prête ? », demanda-t-il en arrivant auprès d'elle.

Liz hocha la tête et se leva. Alan la dévisagea avec curiosité, comme s'il attendait une réaction au spectacle qu'il venait de donner. Elizabeth se contenta d'incliner la tête, comme pour l'imiter et lui rendit son regard, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Venez, finit-il par dire en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. Je meurs de faim. »

**oooOoOooo**

« Si j'avais su que vous m'amèneriez ici, j'aurais fait des efforts de toilette, murmura Liz en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Sarcastique… », grommela Shore, la bouche pleine.

Elizabeth observa quelques instants le malheureux employé déguisé en Ronald McDonald qui tentait vainement de juguler la dizaine d'enfants piailleurs et turbulents confinés dans la minuscule aire de jeux du restaurant.

« Vous n'aimez pas les hamburgers ? demanda Shore en essuyant maladroitement la coulée de mayonnaise qui lui maculait le menton.

\- Vous emmenez toujours vos clientes au McDo ? répliqua Liz en lui souriant, émue par son air de petit garçon boudeur.

\- Seulement les plus jolies, dit-il, une longue frite molle et dégoulinante de ketchup à la main.

\- Je suis flattée », badina Liz en mordant à pleine dent dans son propre hamburger.

Elle avait faim et, tout bien réfléchi, le fast-food lui convenait parfaitement. Pas de fioriture, pas de salamalecs, seulement deux personnes passant un bon moment en s'empiffrant de mal-bouffe. Elle avait aimé faire ça avec Tom du temps de leurs premiers émois à une époque lointaine et insouciante et elle se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait au moins tout autant la compagnie simple et bienveillante d'Alan. L'avocat n'essayait pas de l'impressionner ou de lui faire un numéro de charme ringard et, pourtant, aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître, elle sentait une certaine forme de magie opérer entre eux, dans cet endroit au romantisme douteux.

« Maintenant, Elizabeth, dites-moi : que comptez-vous faire exactement ? », demanda Shore en reposant la moitié de son énorme Big Mac.

Liz le fixa avec étonnement et avala lentement sa viande caoutchouteuse.

« Je pensais que c'était à vous de me le dire, avança-t-elle.

\- Je suis là pour vous conseiller, en effet. Mais j'aimerais connaître vos intentions. Tôt ou tard, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, l'inspecteur Wilcox trouvera Samuel Aleko et le fera parler. Il n'aura pas besoin de beaucoup le pousser, il lui suffira de lui promettre l'immunité dans une affaire de meurtre en échange de son témoignage contre vous et votre ex-mari. Vous seriez surprise de voir combien cet argument d'immunité peut rendre bavard le plus fidèle des amis.

\- Ce n'est pas encore une affaire de meurtre. Ils n'ont pas trouvé le corps du lieutenant Ames.

\- Aleko leur montrera. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne vous balance, Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme soupira et reposa son hamburger.

« Mr Shore…

\- Alan », la pria-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Alan, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de moi maintenant que je vous ai parlé de cette affaire et de mon lien avec Reddington. Mais vous devez savoir une chose : je ne suis pas une lâche. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, j'assumerai les conséquences du meurtre de cet homme. Je suis coupable, au même titre que Tom.

\- Elizabeth… »

Shore se mordit la lèvre et avança sa main pour la poser avec douceur sur celle de Liz.

« Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la situation dans laquelle vous êtes. Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer si vous vous rendez et qu'un procès a lieu ? Vous êtes un agent du FBI, bon sang, dépendant d'une structure ultra-secrète travaillant main dans la main avec un criminel international. Vous croyez que vous allez être traitée équitablement ? Les juges vont faire de vous un exemple, Liz. Vous serez laminée, détruite. On montera l'opinion publique contre vous et votre précieuse Task Force sera démantelée. Vos collègues seront suspectés, au même titre que vous. En vous rendant, Liz, vous signez votre arrêt de mort et celle de votre section. Toutes les arrestations que vous avez pu mener à bien jusqu'à présent seront remises en question. C'est tout le fonctionnement du FBI et des agences gouvernementales qui seront scrutées à la loupe, mises sous le feu des projecteurs pour ne pas que se produise un nouvel incident comme le vôtre. Un abus d'autorité, c'est comme ça que sera perçue votre affaire. Un agent du FBI agissant avec impunité, couvert par sa hiérarchie. Les gens vont vous haïr.

\- Si je comprends bien, Alan, vous me conseillez d'entraver la justice.

\- Non, je vous conseille de ne pas leur faciliter les choses en faisant un excès de zèle. Vous ne récolterez aucun laurier en endossant une responsabilité qui incombe à votre ex-mari.

\- Il faudra bien que quelqu'un paye pour ce meurtre.

\- Pourquoi cela devrait-il être vous ?

\- Parce que j'étais là et que je n'ai rien fait.

\- Et vous pensez que vous apitoyer ramènera ce pauvre homme ? Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez tué, Liz.

\- Je ne l'ai pas empêché.

\- Je doute que Reddington vous laisse vous sacrifier.

\- Je ne crois pas que son implication envers moi aille jusque là, répliqua Elizabeth d'une voix lourde de reproche.

\- Vraiment ? Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi ce criminel, qui d'après vous n'en veut qu'à son Fulcrum, a voulu sauver vos fesses dans cette affaire dérisoire d'agent assassiné ? Quel intérêt aurait-il à vous préserver d'une enquête judiciaire s'il ne tenait pas un tant soit peu à vous ? »

Liz tenta de retirer sa main, emprisonnée dans celle de l'avocat. Celui-ci resserra sa prise et la força à le regarder.

« Quel jeu jouez-vous, Mr Shore ? demanda-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Je suis venue vous voir pour que vous me conseilliez et vous me renvoyez chez Reddington ? Je croyais que vous alliez le tenir éloigné de mon affaire.

\- Je ne vous renvoie pas vers lui, Liz. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Vous pouvez être sûre qu'il sait déjà ce qui vous arrive et qu'il a pris des dispositions pour que vous n'ayez pas à souffrir davantage de cette situation.

\- Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Je ne lui ai rien dit.

\- Liz… vous êtes tellement naïve. Je comprends qu'il éprouve le besoin de vous protéger. Des autres et de vous-même…

\- Que vous a dit Denny Crane ? demanda-t-elle, soudain sur la défensive.

\- Certaines choses.

\- Je vous écoute. », dit-elle d'un air maussade en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il secoua la tête.

« Vous vous méprenez sur moi, Elizabeth. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je veux vous aider. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ce suicide professionnel.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Depuis combien de temps faut-il connaître quelqu'un pour avoir envie de l'aider ? Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, Liz.

\- Pourquoi ? »

\- Il laissa échapper un rire grave et Liz vit avec surprise ses pommettes se colorer légèrement.

« Je n'ai pas menti tout à l'heure. Je vous trouve très belle.

\- Et je suppose que vous aidez toutes les clientes que vous trouvez à votre goût, grinça-t-elle, peu sensible à sa déclaration.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû parler de Reddington, reconnut-il. Cela vous met en rogne.

\- Ce qui me met en rogne, Alan, c'est que tout le monde autour de moi semble connaître les attentes de Reddington à mon égard et que nul ne me juge prête à entendre les raisons de son comportement envers moi. J'en ai assez d'être prise pour une gamine geignarde. Je veux la vérité.

\- Lui seul pourra vous l'apporter.

\- Je ne suis pas prête de l'entendre dans ce cas ! grogna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Ça viendra, Elizabeth.

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Alan. Je ne sais plus qui croire. Je voudrais que tout soit plus simple. J'aimerais faire une confiance aveugle à Reddington. J'en meure d'envie. Mais comment le croire alors qu'il me cache tant de secrets sur moi et sur ce qui nous concerne tous les deux ?

\- Liz... (sa voix baissa d'un ton) Vous devriez aller le retrouver. »

Alan soupira et son pouce caressa le dos de la main d'Elizabeth avec douceur.

« Je suis fou de vous donner ce conseil alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de vous garder pour moi tout seul. Vous me plaisez énormément, Elizabeth Keen. »

Liz leva les yeux vers lui et regarda son visage rond et attendri, ne sachant que répondre. C'était la première fois, depuis que Tom était parti, qu'un homme lui disait ouvertement qu'il était attiré par elle. C'était tellement inattendu, et presque un peu déplacé… elle lui sourit timidement et dégagea sa main avec embarras.

« Ça ne va pas plaire à votre amie.

\- Mon amie ?

\- Celle que j'ai aperçue au cabinet. Elle semblait fâchée que vous déjeuniez avec moi.

\- Tara ? C'est une collègue. »

Liz inclina la tête et fit une moue signifiant qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

« OK, c'est aussi une ex, précisa-t-il. Un peu envahissante.

\- Amoureuse, compléta Liz.

\- Possessive, plutôt. Elle a du mal à admettre que je puisse vouloir sortir avec d'autres femmes.

\- J'aurais peur de sortir avec vous, Alan. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous satisfaire d'une seule femme. Et j'ai besoin de stabilité et de gentillesse.

\- C'est ce que vous attendez de Reddington ? Stabilité et gentillesse ? », se moqua-t-il.

De nouveau, cette allusion à Reddington comme à un amant potentiel. Pourquoi y penser ne la choquait plus autant qu'il y a une heure ?

« Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation, Alan. Je doute fort que Red me considère comme une conquête amoureuse.

\- Et vous le regrettez ?

\- Je n'aime pas le tour que prend cette discussion, le prévint-elle.

\- Je m'informe sur mes rivaux, rien de plus, se défendit-il en écartant largement les bras. Votre ex-mari est hors-course, je me renseigne sur les autres candidats.

\- Je ne suis pas un prix de tombola ! », s'offusqua Liz, les yeux brillants de fierté.

Il l'agaçait prodigieusement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir malgré tout flattée par ses avances grossières. Cela faisait-il donc si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été l'objet d'une tentative de séduction de la part d'un homme ? Elle avait oublié la chaleur que générait un premier rendez-vous et la douce torture de l'incertitude quant aux sentiments de l'autre. Elle se sentait bien auprès de lui. C'était dangereux. Si elle n'y prenait pas garde, elle risquait de succomber au charme d'Alan Shore et ainsi devenir une nouvelle épingle sur un tableau de chasse qu'elle devinait bien garni. Cela la réconforterait peut-être un moment mais elle savait que la peine reviendrait, aussi forte et avilissante qu'avant. A quoi bon ?

« Liz, dit Alan avec une tendresse nouvelle dans la voix, je m'en veux de vous dire ça mais Red est l'homme qu'il vous faut aller trouver pour vous sortir d'affaire. Denny savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en vous envoyant auprès de moi. Il savait que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de vous conseiller de vous tourner vers Reddington malgré tout ce qu'il vous inspire à l'heure actuelle.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression désagréable que vous et Denny en savez bien plus que vous ne voulez le laisser croire ?

\- Si vous en éprouvez le besoin, je serai ravi de parler avec vous de tout ce que vous voulez. Mais plus tard. Lorsque cette affaire sera résolue. Et pour qu'elle le soit, vous devez faire confiance à Red. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous faire douter maintenant.

\- Vous me reverrez, Alan.

\- J'espère bien, Elizabeth… »

Il s'avança vers elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Puis, avec un sourire d'excuse, il recula et s'éloigna. Liz le regarda partir avec un étrange mélange de regret et de soulagement. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter l'intimité d'une relation mais brûlait de sentir à nouveau le corps d'un homme contre le sien. Stupide contradiction féminine.

Elle croqua dans son hamburger froid et consulta son téléphone portable. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pouvait avoir un avion pour Washington dans trois quart d'heure. C'était jouable.

**oooOoOooo**

Il se glissa sous le jet brûlant de la douche et laissa l'eau ruisseler le long de son corps, s'abandonnant à la délicieuse sensation de ses muscles se détendant progressivement. Il se tourna et exposa son dos au mur d'eau, grimaçant en sentant les gouttes chaudes couler sur ses cicatrices. Plus de vingt ans et toujours autant de sensibilité sur ces vieilles brûlures. C'était son fardeau et un rappel constant de ce qu'il était et des événements qui l'avaient condamné à cet Enfer. Il se savonna avec énergie, sifflant lorsqu'il frotta les griffures de ses bras et de ses épaules. Maddie aimait marquer son territoire. Il savait qu'elle-même allait arborer pendant plusieurs jours de nombreux suçons et peut-être une ou deux morsures à des endroits eu avouables, comme autant de preuves de leurs jeux érotiques. Il se massa les poignets sur lesquels s'épanouissaient deux fines lignes rouges. Vagina avait vu juste : les menottes avaient cassé.

Il sourit et bascula la tête en arrière pour s'asperger le visage. Il passa une main pleine de savon sur la courte brosse qui lui servait de chevelure et s'ébroua comme un chien en recrachant de l'eau. Il souffla par le nez pour en expulser les dernières gouttes et stoppa le jet de la douche. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, laissant la vapeur monter de son corps, puis sortit de la cabine et se sécha rapidement avec une serviette moelleuse.

Il entendit frapper à la porte et appela distraitement Madeline.

« Maddie, c'est Dembe. Tu veux bien aller ouvrir ? »

Il enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit de la salle de bain.

« Dembe, as-tu appelé nos contacts ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles du jeune Seth Nelson… »

Il se figea en arrivant devant la porte d'entrée de sa suite. Derrière une Madeline triomphante, Elizabeth Keen, plus pâle qu'un mort, se tenait très droite, drapée dans sa dignité.

Elle le dévisagea avec incrédulité avant de reporter son regard sur Madeline Pratt. Ses yeux brillaient et il vit sa bouche trembler légèrement.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle tourna les talons sans un mot et repartit vers les ascenseurs.

* * *

**Eh oui ! Cliffhanger ! Je sais, je suis sadique...**


End file.
